Po, Tigerss, children?
by story master.21
Summary: After Po's strange dream both his And Tigress lifes will be for ever changed. please forgive any and all spelling and grammar mistakes ill do my best to fix them but im dyslxic so please be understanding
1. Po's Dream

"Catch me dad, catch me!" squealed the voice of a young girl far ahead of him in the vast golden meadow."  
"Daddy's coming" Po shouted as he huffed and puffed along.  
"Where are you?" Po sang in a sing song voice as he entered a small patch off woods.  
"Can't catch me daddy" giggled the voice. The bushes behind Po rustled making him spin around.  
"Oh, I wonder where you could be hiding" Po said slyly, he tipped toed up to the bush ready to pounce.  
Po was inches away "got ya!" Po shouted pulling apart the bush to revel a small girl panda, a panda with Tiger colour and markings on her.  
"HI Dad!" the little girl shouted gleefully turning to face Po.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, AAAHHH" Po screamed waking up in a cold sweat. He had fallen out of his bunk and onto the floor with a loud crash.  
"Po! What is it what's wrong?" Viper asked panicked as she slithered in to his room followed by Monkey, mantis and Crane. "Did you have a nightmare?"  
"Told you, you should not have had that week old dumpling buddy" Monkey said patting his pal on the shoulder.  
"No, it was not the Dumplings, I had a Dream." Said a still shaken up Po.  
"Tell us may be it will help you, Oogway always said are dream have a meaning."  
Po was unsure as weather or not to tell them but they were after all is best friends in the world, he could not, would not lie to them.  
"I…I was in this meadow, I heard a voice calling me dad and that I should play chase."  
"Awwwwww, a baby" said Crane. "Sorry" he said when he saw the look Viper gave him. "Go on Po"  
"Ok, I was chasing after the voice it lead me to some woods, I thought it was coming from behind his bush so as I snuck up on it, I pulled away the bush to see a young girl panda, but she was not a normal panda she looked like me but had.."  
"Had what?" asked an annoyed Tigress angered at being woken she stood in the doorway of Po's room.  
Po looked up seeing her standing there he let out a loud long scream "AAAAAAAAAHHH" jumping up he ran strait thought the paper wall that stood between his and Crane's he shot off down the hall still screaming."  
Tigress shook her head, "I'm going back to bed."  
after she had gone and the door clicked shut behind her both Crane and Viper looked at each other and softly said "Oh."  
"What? What is it?" monkey asked.


	2. Tigress dream

'That dammed daft annoying ball of fluff' thought Tigress as the door to her room clicked shut, his screaming had woken her from an amazing dream she'd been having. Tigress hated to admit it but she was kind of Jealous of Po, before he came along she was the apple of Shifu's eye, the best of the five, but not longer. As she tried to get settled again more thoughts danced though her head.  
'What is it people see in him? He's not even that good of a fighter, everything he does is accidental, but somehow it always works out in his favour, Urg, that Dammed panda, so annoying, so fat, no not fat fluffy so dammed fluffy like a big pillow, big cuddly pillow, a pillow you could lose yourself in.' "NO! Tigress control yourself" she said out loud. She shook her head clearing the image of the hug her and Po shared after the defeat of Lord Shen but it made her smile nonetheless, she drifted off to the land of slumber hoping to get back to the dream she had been having in which she was fighting a grand battle to single handily save her friends from a massive army of crocs. "I'm coming Po you fluffy cuddle cloud' she murmured in her sleep, unaware that Viper had overheard that last part.  
A single cherry blossom leaf floated down settling on her windowsill. 

[Tigress dream]  
"Hi-Yar" she cried bashing the heads of two crocs together, she was deep in the battle and was winning with ease and was so close to freeing her friends when a voice drifted over the sounds of battle. "Mummy!" all of a sudden her started to change, the crocs vanished before her eyes with a pop, her friends vanished in the cage, she was surrounded by a thick mist.  
"Mummy Ling stole my Bo staff" cried the voice, it was clearer this time, clearly belonging to a small child. Her dream came into focus, she was in the Jade place, at the far end of the hall she saw two small children pulling at the ends of a Bo staff, yet even despite her impressive eye sight the kids were not but blurs. She began to walk towards the fighting children.  
"Ling give it back its mine, Uncle Monkey gave it to me!" said the angry and upset sounding blur on the left, "Mummy make her give it back." Begged the child. As Tigress got closer slowly the small ones came in to focus. The site that greeted her was a small Panda and a tiger. The tiger was a white tiger but his marking where not that of a tiger, it hit her, the tiger before her was not just a white tiger, he was a BLACK and WHITE tiger with panda markings, her head spun to the girl pander, more shock as she saw that the little girl had her markings.  
She staggered back in shock. As the children still pulled and tugged at the staff.  
"Give it!" shouted the boy tiger.  
"No I want it, Dad said I could train with one" yelled the Panda.  
"Well get your own this is mine, Uncle Monkey said so, Mum, make her let go."  
"No, Mum tell Li to share."  
Tigress was to in Shock to say anything.  
"That it" shouted the tiger "I'm calling dad, DADDY! DAD," he shouted "Ling is stealing my Bo Staff."  
The was a moments pauses before a voice called back. "All right all right I'm coming."  
'No it can't be' she thought, but her fears were confirmed when around the corner came Po looking somewhat older then he normally did by about ten years, his voice was deeper one of his black markings had a grey tint to it, yet he looked slimmer and more ripped then he did now.  
He walked up to the kids and lifted the Bo up in the air with them still clinging on. They giggled as he lifted them higher in the air.  
"Now if you can't play nice then I'm going to have to take it away, isn't that right hon" Po said turning to look at Her.  
Tigress shot awake with a high pitched scream mingled with that of a roar.  
"That's it, The next one to have a nightmare and wake me shall feel the wrath of my claw thingy" shouted an annoyed Mantis from the next room. 


	3. Oogway's visit

[Po's Prov] 

Po was still running and screaming, by now he had far out run the sleep quarters, he flung past the training grounds and along the old worn path barrelling past a bunch of guard geese sending them flying (knocking them over). Po kept running till he found himself at the sacred peach tree, he collapsed on the floor panting, "Note to self, Pandas are not built for screaming and running, next time pick one and stick with it." Po sat himself up resting against the trunk, he gave it a sharp elbow so that a peach fell into his hand, he took a bite, he let out a slow sigh "aaaa, that dream, so freaky, Maybe Monkey was right maybe it WAS that dumpling."  
"Ah young Panda that was no dumpling dream" came a voice Po knew all too well but had not heard in some time."  
"Master Oogway?" Po spun around, "but your dead?! You can't be hear can you?"  
"I am at one with the universe, I am everywhere and I am nowhere." The mystical old turtle replied with a smile.  
"Wow that is confusing, so are you really here, or have I pasted out again and this is all a new dream."  
Oogway shrugged "Who can say, but all I know is I was called here, I sensed that you needed me so here I am." Oogway sat down next to Po and patted him on his large arm, "I still see you eat when you are upset."  
"I…I'm not upset I just had a strange dream that's all." Po took another peach that had fallen and took a large bite.  
"Aaah yes, the one where you have children with Tigress."  
"Yer that one…. Wait how did you know what my dream was about? Are you spying on me?" Po asked.  
Master Oogway chuckled, "I did just say that I am everywhere young Po, but no not spying I was the one who gave you that dream."  
"YOU GAVE WHAT!" shouted a shocked Po, "How, why, who does that to someone, Oh god I'm getting a headache." Po said covering his head with his paws.  
Oogway chuckled again patting Po's arm once more before softly saying "you misunderstand Young Warrior, what I showed you was not just a dream, it was a vision of what is yet to be, but will soon come to pass."  
Oogway could almost hear Po's brain ticking over as he tried to work out what was just said. 

"Wait, are you telling me that what I saw was a glimpse of my Future? As in it's going to happen?" Po nearly pasted out. "But Tigress hates me, and if I'm honest I'm not sure if I overly like her too much." 

Oogway shook his old head, "Aaah, my dear Friend you can no more lie to the universe then you can lie to yourself, the same can be said for Tigress." His cheeks wrinkled as he let out a small smile. 

"Are you, are you trying to tell me that that she loves me back" the words were out his mouth before he could stop them from falling. 

Oogway mouth split in to a large wide smile. "That young one you will have to work out for yourself" Oogway stood up "Time I must be going bye, bye my young friend and remember you cannot change destiny." Oogway began to glow brighter and brighter until the light was blinding.

"Panda! Get up"  
Po was awoken by a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on him, he lashed out due to instinct but in his hast he punched the tree trunk. 

"OW, OW,OW" Po shouted as he danced on the stop holding his paw, "what did you do that for" he asked annoyed as Shifu came into focus.  
Master Shifu looked annoyed for a moment but he let out a laugh as he patted Po on the lower back (the highest part he could reach) "Come Po it's time for breakfast.


	4. Kitchen nightmear

[Int Jade Palace dining room]

Po and Shifu walked into thought the door were four of the furious five where already sat eating breakfast.  
"Po!" viper shouted happily "thank god Shifu found you we was getting worried."  
she wrapped herself around his neck and gave a loving squeeze. 

"Thanks Viper, yer I'm all good it was just a crazy night that's all." Po pulled out a chair and sat down he dragged his bowl of porridge towards him and began to eat. "Say, where is Tigress?" She's normally first up, I did not see her in the training ground." 

"Oh that's right you would not have known" Crane said shaking his head, after you ran off after you little nightmare Tigress also had a bad dream, she went for a long run to clear her head I'm not sure when she will be back."

"Really did she say what it was about" asked Shifu, "Master Oogway always said are dreams have a meaning." He looked around at the others. 

"No" Viper replied "we went to check on her when we heard her screaming but she did not want to talk to anyone, not even me, she normally tells me everything" viper said the last part sadly. 

"I see" Shifu said stroking his beard "Well Po, what about your bad dream?"  
"Me? Oh no its ok Shifu I'm good"  
"Come now Po you can tell us we are your friends" Shifu encouraged. 

"Oh that's easy Po had a dream about him and Tigress have cute little babies" Crane jumped in before coving his break with his wings. 

"WHAT!" Cried monkey spitting out a mouthful of porridge over the table as he burst out laughing.  
"Po? Tigress? Having kids Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha" he rolled on the floor as he laughed but was shut up by Viper who whipped him with her tale.  
"Sorry Po" he said rubbing is bum "Wow that really hurt." 

"Good maybe that will teach you not to laugh at your best friend when he's clearly stressed" viper hissed. 

Shifu raised a hand for silence, "So Po what do you think this dream means?"  
Po shifted in his seat a bit "Well….I kind of already know…. Oogway came to me and told me..."

"OOGWAY CAME TO YOU!" shouted Shifu "I'm sorry Po please go on."  
"Well Oogway… Oogway kind of told me it was a vision on what is going to happen, he said it was destined to be"

There was a clattering of spoons as everyone had dropped theirs in shock.  
"Oogway said that!" asked a shocked Mantis "maybe he WAS just a crazy old turtle after all."  
"he was nothing of the kind" Shifu yelled angrily banishing his spoon at Mantis a glob of porridge flew of the spoon knocking Mantis off the table. "Po are you sure that is what Oogway said?" 

"Well yer it took me a while to work out what he was trying to say but as soon as I got it he pretty much confirmed it as true, no matter what me and Tigress are going to have kids." The silent hung in the air. Until it was broken and broken heavily at that. 

"What did you say!" bellowed an enraged Tigress who had just walked through the door her claws drawn "You listen to me you grate fat Panda I will never have anything so much as a cup off herbal tea with you, Got that."  
"but master Oogway said" Po stammered. 

"I don't care what Master Oogway said" Tigress yelled there was a collective gasp, Tigress had never bad mouthed Oogway before stepping up to Po she lashed out with her large iron hard paw, Po blocked it clumsily.  
"Tigress control yourself!" Shifu said as he jump up from his chair as did the other members of the Five.  
Tigress stuck out again and again, but Po blocked each of the shots but did not fight back. 

"Tigress Sweetie, please calm down." Viper begged as she wrapped herself around the Master fighter trying to stop her striking Po. "Guys little help"  
the Rest of the five was about to jump into aid her when the warning bell started to clang.  
They froze in their places.  
Shifu looked relived, as the one of the messenger geese flew in with a message.  
"Master Shifu, Master Shifu the Village of Chefs is under attack, the Croc gang are back.  
"Oh thanks god, I…I mean erm Go now all of you, we will talk about this later."  
"yes master Shifu" they all said before Rushing out the door.  
When they had all gone Shifu slumped down in his chair and let out aloud sigh he looked to the heavens and said aloud "I really hope you know what you are doing Oogway I really do" 


	5. Kitchen nightmare in chefs village!

**Sorry all this chapter is a tad long.**  
[ext jungle]  
[Tigress Prov]

Tigress ran far ahead of Po and the rest of the five, she pounded along on all fours as fast as she was able partly in aid of wanting to save the villages and partly to keep as far away from her friends for as long as possible, She was angry mostly just with herself but some was with Po, this however was not the only feelings she had towards him.

'Oh why did I say such hurtful things' she thought as she thundered along the path. 'No' she continued 'I had every right to be angry', how dare HE tell the others something like that without at least consulting her first.  
What was Oogway thinking, saying such things about her and Po it could never happen. Could it? 'No, surly He was wrong, he had to be wrong'. Just then her inner self spoke out 'why so angry we like Po don't we?'  
'Well yes, but he can never know that.'  
'but why' her inner self argued back. 'Surely it's a good thing, he does like us back right?'  
'I….I don't know, why would he like me?' she did not like to admit it but she had often thought about things like that, her and Po what it might be like.  
'Why can't you just be honest with yourself?' Her inner self asked 'we'd be much happier if you did.'  
'No, I can't'  
'But why' the inner voice probed.  
"Because, everyone who is meant to love me has left me" this she said out loud, "mum, dad they abandoned us, even Shifu has a new favourite, Now he has Po."  
'Stop being silly, Shifu still cares for us, Po has not changed that, and not everyone has left us, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Mantis and yes even Po they love us and they are still here!'

Tigress hated to admit it but her inner voice was right as always.  
'So are you going to talk to him?' the inner voice asked.  
"I don't know, let me think on it some more.

[Po's Prov]

Po and the other members of the five had given up trying to catch Tigress but still kept up there speed, the safety of the chefs village villagers was of utmost importance, they were still in shock about the happenings in the dining hall, so much so that they had yet to speak, however the silence was about to be broken.

"So" Viper probed "How are you Po?"  
"Yer, I'm ok I guess" Po lied for he was deeply confused about all of this. For deep down he DID have some feelings for Tigress but after this morning it was clear to him that she did not feel the same.  
"Oh Sweetie, try not to worry too much I'm sure Tigress will calm down soon, she was just shocked that's all."

"Yer Po even I'd try to hit you if you told me that we'd have to have kids one day" joked Monkey.  
"Monkey" scolded Viper.  
"It's ok viper, it kinda cheered me up, can you imagine a half Monkey Half Panda I feel sorry for any child that has Monkeys face."  
"Hay" Monkey said giving him a playful slap "I'll have you know I'm rather handsome as far as monkeys' go."  
"then you're ok if we talk about it?" asked Crane.  
"I guess" Po muttered.  
"Good, Because Oh my God how cute would a baby panda with Tiger markings be? Oh so, so cute." Po couldn't but smile at Cranes flowery insanity. The memory of the Tiger marked panda came flooding back, "Well my dream daughter was very cute."

[Cut to the village of chefs boards]

The warning bells clanged out for help, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG. Panicked shouts filled the air as did the sounds of the croc gang.  
"What kept you!?" Tigress shouted as the others finally caught up. Viper was about to answer when Tigress jump in "Never mind there is no time now! Come on let's get down there."  
She and the five ran off to into the village.

Po and Tigress where the first to reach the Croc gang. "Get ready to feel the thunder!" Po shouted as he punched out a member of the gang he made for another one but Tigress pushed him out the way and kicked the Croc into a wall.

"Hay, He was mine!"  
"Arg, just stay out of my way Panda" the angry cat shouted as she blocked a punch from member of the gang. The rest of the five had just rounded the corner as more than twenty armed Crocs came charging down the lane at them. "It's the Dragon warrior and the Five GET THEM!" shouted the lead Croc as he banished a sword in their direction.

The six brave warriors where soon deep in battle.

"Skadoosh" bellowed Po as he belly bounded a bad guy far off into the distance, turning to face his next opponent he blocked the punch and was about to strike back when his attack we knocked sideways by a kick form Tigress.

"Hay! What's the big idea? He was mine" he asked the Tiger.

"So what" she spat back for some reason Tigress found herself to be full of anger.

"So what? What do you mean to what? I had dibs" Po said as he ducked under a swing of a Crocs sword that came from behind "do you mind I'm talking here" he told the croc before knocking him out with an elbow to the face.

"Called Dibs? My god you are such a child" Tigress said giving him a shove  
"what the heck are you doing?" he asked shocked as he regained his balance.

"Teaching you a lesson" she said pushing him again.  
"A lesson? A lesson in what?" a shocked Po asked as he again was able to regain his footing.  
"A lesson in keeping your mouth shut, about things that don't concern other people" she yelled striking out again also taking down a Croc bandit with a whip of her tale at the same time.  
"What are you talking about!?" Po shouted as he finally snapped and struck back at Tigress.

Both Po and Tigress where now in a three way fight, fighting both each other and the Croc Gang at the same time.

"Po, Tigress Stop it" Viper Shouted as she finally saw what was happening "Crane split them up Monkey, Mantis with me."

Crane flew off to split up his battling comrades while Monkey, Mantis and Viper pressed on with ridding the village of the Croc gang.

"Guys stop it" Crane begged as he flew between them pushing them apart. He had to jump up to avoid the stab of a Crocs sword, both Po and Tigress punched the Croc he crumpled to the floor. As soon as he hit the dirt both Po and Tigress began their fight anew.  
"Guy seriously you two stop it, your friends!"

"Me? Friends with that Fat Idiot never" She spat angrily 'where is this Anger coming from?' her inner voice asked 'I thought you loved him?' "I don't love anyone" she said back to herself."

Cranes pleas fell on deaf ears, and he was too busy fighting Crocs to attempt to break them apart again.

"DON'T-CALL-ME-FAT" Po shouted penetrating each word with a blow of his fists.  
Tigress struggled to block his blows, he has become a lot more powerful then when he first joined the jade palace.

She made to kick him but he grabbed her foot, swinging her around he slammed her into a wall then onto the ground. The ground stated to crack and groan.

Tigress staggered to he feet she was about to strike back but in her distracted state she did not see the Croc that had come behind her, and before she or Po could React he struck out with his sword, catching her in the side.

"Nooooo!" Po shouted all his anger gone in the blink on an eye as drop kicking the Croc who attacked her. He rushed to his friend's side.  
"Tigress" shouted the others as they tried to make their way to but they were too busy taking out the last of the Crocs to do so.

"Tigress, please get up" Po begged  
"Po?" she asked weakly looking up at him before blacking out.

"N…NO" Po shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground. Then without warning the ground under him and Tigress gave way as a large hole had opened up. They fell into the Deep darkness of the pit below.

"NO!" shouted the rest of the Five as they watched them fall. The last of the Crocs had just been defeated but it was too late to aid their friends for as soon as they reached the hole a second loud crack rang out, as the wall that Po slammed Tigress into gave way and fell over, into the pit sealing it shut.

 **Hi all, sorry for the long, long chapter hope you are liking my story so far. Just a heads up the next chapter may include a fourth wall brake as I just realised that I have created a plot hole and for the story to continue there needs to be one as to edit this Chapter and fix it will take too long and I'd like to get this chapter out as soon as I can for you all to enjoy.**


	6. bottom of the hole P1

**Yep there will be a fourth wall brake sorry guys it's the only way around the plot hole that is going to be in this chapter.  
**

[The fives Prov]

"Po! Tigress!" Shouted Monkey as he and the others rushed to the now coved hole, "quick help me lift the rubble." He called to the others as he tried to lift a large stone that was once a wall but could not.  
"Guys what are you doing? Why aren't you helping me?" Monkey cried as he again made to lift the heavy rocks.

Viper bowed her head sadly "We can't" she said I don't have any arms and Mantis is far too small to lift them, sure he has the strength to brake them but it far too risky, the rest may fall in on them." 

Crane flopped to the floor in despair "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I really don't" said a sad Master Viper.

[Po, Tigress Prov]

When Tigress came to she felt the hard ground beneath her, she tried to sit up but winced in pain, she fell back, back on to a pillow. 'A pillow?' it took her a moment for her to fully regain her senses. Her eyes darted around taking in her surroundings, besides the Pillow she realised that someone had placed a cover over her as well, her ears pricked up at the sound of crackling fire and her nose twitched at the scent of cooking noodle soup, Po's noodle soup.

There he was crouched over roaring fire, he stirring a small bubbling pot. 

"Po? What, what happened? Where are we?"

"Well" Po said try to pick his words carefully "you attacked me, we fought, you got wounded, the ground opened up and we well in to this cave." 

"Oh" she said as her memories came back to her "I don't know what came over me I'm…. Wait where did you get all this stuff from?" 

"What stuff?" Po asked dumbly. 

"All this" Tigress waved her arm around the cave they were trapped in again she winced in pain, grabbing her side she felt that her wound had already been dressed. 

"Oh these? That easy they came from my back pack it fell in with us." He homed in the point by lifting the bag to show her. "But the wood came from part of the roof and wall that's locked us down here."

Tigress looked confused "but you didn't have your bag with you on this mission"  
Po shrugged "I guess the Writer of this story forgot to add it into the last chapter leading to this loophole and my braking the fourth wall having to explain it to you." 

"I see" Tigress said unsurely. "Am I to take it that we will never speak of this again and carry on as if it had not happened?"  
"pretty much yer." Tigress was about to speak but Po cut her off "Look try and get some rest dinner will be ready soon." 

Tigress looked as if she was going to argue but thought better of it, she settled on down in the bed Po had made for her just before she drifted off she murmured "I'm Sorry Po." And she just had time to hear him say "It's ok Tigress." Before she drifted off to sleep.

[Tigress Dream #2]  
Tigress again found herself in the Jade Palace walking thought the familiar hall of hero's he heard the laughter of children mixed with the more known laugh of Master Oogway, She followed the laughter into the kitchen. The site that grated her was that of the two children she saw in her last dream, the Panda marked tiger and the Tiger marked panda. They were sat upon Oogway's knee.  
"Tell us another story grate uncle Oogway, please" said Li.  
Oogway chuckled "Aa my young ones maybe a different time, as for now I have need of words with you mother. Farewell my young ones" he said giving them a hug. 

The elderly spirit turtle got to his feet and crossed the room to Tigress who was frozen to the spot.  
"It is good to see you my child" he said as he smiled up at her. "Come let us walk there is much for us to talk about." 

As the two began to walk the kitchen dissolved and was replaced by the Grounds of the Palace, "there is something troubling you isn't there Tigress?" the aged master asked. 

"Yes master, is what Po claims you told him true?" She asked half hoping it was not yet the other half secretly wishing it was true.

"Of course, you have seen it with your own eyes also have you not?"

"But that was just a dream wasn't it?" 

"Don't you remember what I told you? Dreams have meanings."

"Even these dreams?"

"But these are no ordinary dreams young Tigress these are glimpse into your future."  
"Is…is there any way around it?" she asked despite part of her wanting it to be true, a part of herself she both hated and loved for its thinking.

Oogway smacked his lips seemingly deep in thought before shaking his head.  
"No" 

"But master" 

"It can't be changed, the union of Panda and Tiger was foreseen hundreds of years ago." 

"But who foresaw this event?" 

Oogway smiled "simple it was me."

Tigress shot awake, Po was standing near with a bowl of noodles. "Bad dream" he asked. 

**Hay all thanks for all the grate reviews so far I'm glad that you like the story. The next chapter may be a little late as I have collage Monday- Wednesday but I shall try my best to get it out as soon as I can.  
**


	7. Shifu and Oogway's prophoecy

**Hi all, sorry for the delay with this update I had college but good news I got three Distinctions and two merits on my assignment.**

[The remaining Five's Prov]

"Come on" cried Crane "we have to get them out" so saying he flew up high in the air, he swooped low and attempted to grab one of the large rocks that covered the hole where Po and Tigress where trapped. "LEGS OF LIFTING" he cried as he tried and failed to lift the rock, flopping back down, "O, I'm sorry guys."

"Don't worry Crane I'm sure we will get them out" Viper said. Using her tail to pat him on the shoulder.

"How?!" Mantis asked throwing up his arms up in defeat.  
"I…I don't know" said a sad Viper.

"Hay maybe Master Shifu will know what to do" Monkey said excitedly.

"Yer Master Shifu" smiled viper "good idea Monkey, he's always calm and level headed he'll know what to do."

[Cut to Shifu]

Shifu is running around the room of scrolls in a blind panic pulling random scrolls out looking at them cursing throwing it away gabbing another one doing so other and over. 

"Blast not it, not it, Dam where it is, why couldn't Oogway have been clearer."

[Flash back to Shifu's dream]

Shifu is sitting on his rock playing it flute. Out of nowhere Oogway appeared before him. Making him jump. "Master!" he called in shock.  
"Hello old friend" Oogway with a chuckle It seems I am very busy of late all of you seem to be calling on me."

"Master I am unsure how to ask this but I have no choice but to ask, is it true you told the panda he and Tigress they are to have children one day?"

"I did" 

Shifu looked shocked and lost for words but he found them "but why?" 

Again Oogway let out a small chuckle "because old friend it is true." 

"But how? Why? Surely such a thing is impossible."

"I have never been wrong yet, all you need to know will be in the room of ten thousand prophecies, and there you will find the scroll I myself wrote when I was just ten years old."

"But Master?" Shifu began to argue. 

Oogway raised a hand to stop him "my oldest friend soon you will know all, but for now I must return to the world of spirit, I left my kettle on the boil." He gave a final smile before vanishing into smoke. 

Shifu shot awake and ran to the room of ten thousand prophecies. 

[End flash back]

"Come on where is it, where." Shifu pulled scroll after scroll out of the holes in the wall. Until he found what he found what he was looking for.  
Pulling it from its holdings he sat upon the mound of discarded scrolls and pulled it open, the parchment was extremely old and very brittle

He began to read. "In the year after the warrior of black and white with the Blood of a Dragon defeats the killer of his kind, the dragon's blood shall mix with that of tiger. The union between these two mighty warriors shall bring about era of peace the greatest warrior ever to grace the world." Shifu's eyes opened wide, "my starts" he said aghast clutching the scroll close to his chest he closed his eyes and in his mind spoke the words 'Thank you Oogway."

[Crane's Prov]

Crane was flying as hard and as fast as his wings would let him. As soon as the Jade places came into view he started shouting "Master Shifu, Master Shifu!"

He landed with a crash within the grounds. "Master Shifu!"

Shifu came running out to see who was calling him. "Crane, what's wrong? Where are the others?"

"Chefs…Village… Hole… Po…Trapped…tigress to" Crane said breathing hard. "Need… Help."

Master Shifu still had a hold of Oogway's prophesy "Lead the way" he told the bird.

 **Hay all, so sorry once again for the gap in my writing, I have one last week at college until the Christmas hols. I shall try and post as often as I can. I am so glad that you all seem to like they story so far. Thank you to all who have posted reviews so far.**


	8. bottom of the hole P2

**Hay all really, really sorry about the delay in writing the next chapter I was super busy with another project I am working on but im back now.  
Warning get a little risqué near the end. **

[ext the bottom of the pit]

"Will you stop that" shouted Po as tigress landed on the ground panting hard, "I keep telling you it's far too high to try and jump are way out. Will you just listen to me for once in your life!" 

"Never" declared the tiger as she made to jump again Po reacted before she even knew that he had moved, Po grabbed a hold of her tail and dragged her back down to the ground.

"How dare you!" she bellowed as she made to slap him across the face Po blocked it.  
"How dare I? How dare I! I have been trying to get you to stop jumping for hours all you are doing is wasting oxygen and energy." 

Tigress stuck at Po again this time her punch found her mark, she laughed as he staged backwards, "Oh that's it, you done it now" Po launched into an attack on the large cat. 

"Why are we all ways fighting?" Asked Po as Tigress pushed him up against the wall.  
"Why are you always so annoying?" she argued back. As Po leg swept her, the two fell over atop of each other, they rolled over and over, they came to arrest Tigress pinned Po to the floor. "Wow" he said.  
"What?" she asked still annoyed.  
"it's just I never noticed how beautiful eyes look in the fire light."

"W..What, shut up," she said trying not to blush. 

"No it's true, and you're Fur my God so soft" Po murmured as he raised his free hand to stroke her face."

"Stop that" she said knocking his hand away but she could not help the purr that escaped from her mouth.

"Make me" he teased. With the words of Oogway floating in his head Po saw his chance to make the Prophecy come true, he whipped Tigresses arms out from under her so she fell flat onto him. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her in for a kiss. They lips met and feeling of lighting shot thought them both.

Tigress pushed him away and they both stood up. "What the hell is your game?" 

"Come one admit it you loved it" Po mocked.  
Tigress let out a roar and rushed at Po, kissing him furiously, they both tumbled back onto the make shift bed Po had set up earlier. His claws ripped at her red sleeveless shirt leaving it in ribbons on the cavern floor.  
Po felt her yanking off his shorts, so Po returned the favour, so they were withering around in the thongs of passion. 

[Cut to top side of the hole in the village, Shifu and crane are back and with the aid of the villagers digging a secondary hole down close to the second one in an attempt to get them out.

 **End chapter 8, Will the second hole idea work? Will Po and Tigress get caught in there moment of passion? Wait till chapter 9 to find out.**


	9. Po tigress have a round two

**Hay all really, really sorry about the delay in posting thank you for being hanging on. I promise now most of my college work is out the way I will publish more often. Any way at long last CHAPTER 4**

"Come on dig faster" Monkey yelled as he struck the earth with a pickaxe "we have to get them out."

"We're trying Monkey, some of us don't have hands remember" shot Viper.

The remaining five with Shifu and a few villagers had been working hard for hours now digging their way down to try and free Tigress and Po, so far they had only gotten about halfway down, the wall that had fallen into the hole had completely blocked it top to bottom.

[Po prov]  
Po stretched out as he awoke "Morning" he and Tigress said simultaneously it took a few seconds but a look of shock came over their faces. Tigress leapt out of the makeshift bed covering herself if the cover. "What the hell did we do" she yelled both angry and shocked. 

"Well" a sheepish Po said standing up using a pillow to hide his modesty "I guess we kind of did it."

"Shut up" Tigress growled covering her ears "oh god we did, I slept with you no not my first time." She shook her head ashamed at herself.

"What really I was your first?" Po asked

"Just shut up" she sang to the floor head in her lap. 

"Well if it helps you was mine." He hope to make her feel better.

"I told you to shut up" losing control of her rage she rush Po to attack him dropping her cover in the process. In order to block the punch Po had to drop his pillow.

Grabbing her arm he spun her away. Tigress attacked again this time Po block the double shot and wrapped her close in a tight bear hug. 

"Get off me" she said struggling to brake his grip on her.

"Not unless I get a kiss" Po mocked.  
"Never" Tigress spat.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to give you one" so saying he planted his lips on hers. She broke off for a second be for smashing her lips back down on to his, His arms moved over her naked fur as the kissing intensified. She felt his member pressing up against her women-hood.

Lightly leaping up she wrapped her legs around his middle allowing his manliness to enter her. Staggering back the again fell to the makeshift bed they started off slow but soon quickened the pace, her panting grow louder and faster, she could feel the pleaser building. She soon found herself at the point of hitting the big O, as she did a few things happened all at the same time, she let out a roar of passion, Po moaned loudly and the walk to the left exploded inwards. There stood Monkey, Viper, Crane and Shifu.

"We're here to OH MY GOD!" shouted Crane, 

The scene was shocking for everyone Monkey fainted, Viper made an 'OOOO' sound, Crane and Shifu were stammering Po screamed and coved himself with the bedspread. And Tigress just looked humiliated.

"H….Hay guys" Po said "Erm thanks for coming to save us an all, Shall we go home now or what?"

Po did not wait for an answer he grabbed is torn shots from the floor rushing to pull them up before making a brake for the hole to freedom.

The rest filed out still in shock save Tigress and Viper. "Erm I'm here if you want to talk sweetie" Viper offered before slivering out after the rest.

"Yer thanks" a hollow voiced Tigress said.

 **Ok end of Chapter 9 again I am really, really sorry that it was so late I promise more chapters up soon as my college work has dropped off a bit again I thank you all for being loyal and sticking around and a personal thanks to the person who DID (kindly I should say) about chapter 9, it really gave me the kick up the arse I needed.**


	10. Chapter 10 Po's Family Shock

**Hi all really, sorry about the long arse delay college go way stressful but its almost over now so back to my work, also a very happy birthday to Po I tygrisserti !  
P.s this chapter may end of a cliff hanger and maybe a shock reveal depends on if my laptop battery holds out but I made a promise that this would be out today so we shall see how far I can get before it dies on me.**

 **Chapter 10**

[ext bamboo forest near the village of chefs]

Po had run as far as his legs would permit but he could not run no more he collapsed onto a big piece of bamboo to catch he breath he was breathing so hard and heavy that he did not here Monkey approach.

"Hay Po" said a worried Monkey,

"Ahhh!, for the love of noodles don't sneak up on a panda" a shocked Po replied jumping into an attack pose.

"Sorry pal, soooooo do you want to tell me what was going on back there?" Monkey probed

"Tell! Tell! I don't need to tell anything you saw you ALL saw Oh god Shifu saw".

Po smacked his head on the bamboo with such a force it cracked and fell over. Po slid on to the flood knees pulled up to his chest, "everyone saw" he whispered.

"Yer we did but why did it happen? You to cant even stand each other most of the time"

"Well you know trapped in a whole no way out, air running out I guess things got on top of us"

"Don't you mean YOU got on top of Tigress?"  
This comment earned him a hard punch in the arm from Po "OW, jease Ok sorry bad joke, but really if you want to talk you can always talk to me."

"I… thanks Monk ol pal"  
"No problem fluffstier, come one lets get back to the others that second hole we dug needs filling and a few shops need repairs."

[cut to Tigress Pro]

"Tigress Sweetie are you ok?" ask a sisterly Viper.

"I'm Fine, I don't want to talk about it" she replied as she lifted a bit of broken wall from a half destroyed shop

"But you need to talk-" the rest of her words were drowned out by Tigress's roar, "I said I DON'T WANT TO TALK!" the bit of rubble she held was crushed into a fine powder under her powerful paws,  
"Sweetie" Viper interjected,  
"cant you leave me alone" the angered cat raged  
"No sweetie look" Viper pointed with her tail, Tigress has reopened her wound.  
"Dam" she spat as she held her paw up to the wound finding it coming away thick with her blood.  
"You need to get that seen to now" said Matins as he came up on the pair.  
"Its fine I don't need help, the village is more important," her breathing began to come in short sharp bursts, Tigress was in a worst shape than she was willing to admit to she tried to life another lump of rubble but dropped it falling to her knee.  
"Tigress" Shouted viper "Master Shifu we need you!"  
The last thing Tigress saw before blacking out was the blurred outlines of Crane, Shifu and Viper but she saw just as her eye closed and her hearing shut down as she sank into unwanted sleep was a faint voice that sounded like Po's shouting her name  
"Tigress!"

Po and Monkey rushed in to see if they could help,  
"Master Shifu" Po shouted in angst giving a small hurried bow "what's wrong with her is she ok?"

"I…I don't know young panda she's losing a lot of blood" Shifu gave a fast jab of his nimble fingers at points above and below the wound "that should slow the bleeding for now, but we need to get back to the Jade Palace and to my medicine kit, ill do my best that's all I can promise for now. Monkey Crane can you carry her?"

"yes Master" they spoke as one,

"No!" said Po speaking up "I'll do it, its my fault she got hurt in the first place" Po bent low and scoop the downed master into his arms cradling her like a new born he turned to follow in the other stead when Arrows rained down all around them they all ducked for Cover but Po flung himself over Tigress to act as a shield He yelled in pain as Arrows Struck at his back and side.  
"PO!" shouted the Five and Shifu, Po slumped down barely able to keep his full weight off Tigress.

An Evil laugh rang out "at last I have you Po flying down from a high branch and landing with a thud stood a large grey Goose dressed in a black Gi with an obsidian dagger strapped to his side.  
"Who…..Who are you?" asked a weak and bleeding Po  
"What's the matter Po? Don't you recognise your own big brother?"

 **End of Chapter 10 again I am so super sorry it is so late coming out thank you all for staying with me and staying loyal your reviews have uplifted me lately as I have had a few low days but just thank so much for all your love and kind words more to come soon**


End file.
